For whom the rain falls
by Onmyuji
Summary: El cielo está llorando por ti. Algunos le llaman lluvia. Para la actividad: ¡Confort romántico! Del foro: Cannon Island.


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 1000 (según Word)._

* * *

 **For whom the rain falls**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _«Me haces sonreír a pesar de que pensaba que nunca aprendería». —Rain - BUCK-TICK._

* * *

Iba a arruinarlo todo.

Ya se estaba mentalizando para ello.

Lo supo en el momento en que la vio, enmudecido. Porque la realidad pesaba más: estaba ahí por voluntad propia; solo porque quería verla; para tener una cita; y porque ella se había esmerado fervientemente en arreglarse.

Sólo para él.

Fue cuando la vio, acercándose con timidez, que Gray fue consciente de lo jodido que estaba en todo esto.

Ahora el avergonzado era él.

Aunque su relación había adquirido el carácter de oficial y era reconocida por todo el gremio, virtualmente había cambiado nada entre ellos y eran felices así. Pero había ocasiones, como esta, en que no podía menospreciar la idea de la maga de agua y sus planes.

El plan era simple: un tranquilo viaje a un pueblo cercano, cena romántica y luego presenciar el evento de bienvenida al otoño, que combinaba luces y música y que tenía a Juvia emocionada. Luego pasarían la noche ahí mismo, volviendo a Magnolia al día siguiente.

Así, emprendieron viaje desde la estación de trenes.

Juvia se aferró a su brazo en medio del camino y le miró con el rostro encaprichado. Gray le sonrió de medio lado y se encontró a sí mismo perdido.

Porque ya no podía negarlo más. Estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de Juvia.

Cuando pensaba en lo afortunado que era de tener a alguien como ella en su vida, solía pensar que estaba soñando. Porque encontraba difícil, sino imposible, que pudiera existir alguien que se quedara con él, en vista del trágico pasado que cargaba a cuestas.

Y ahora se ponía serio. Esquivo, como absorto. Entonces Juvia tomó tímidamente la mano del mago de hielo y entrelazó sus dedos. Él no se inmutó hasta que ella le llamó—. ¿Está todo bien, Gray-sama?

Él salió de su propio encierro y volvió a sonreír. La segunda vez en el día—. Estoy bien.

Pero él volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo durante lo que duró el trayecto, provocando que Juvia se mordiera el labio inferior con angustia. Y mientras el tren disminuía la marcha y reducía la velocidad al llegar a su destino; la maga elemental apreció las negras nubes en el cielo y temió lo peor.

 _Iba a arruinarlo todo._

Su primera cita oficial con Gray, como pareja. Y ahora se nublaba. ¿Era su inseguridad, su preocupación acaso, la que había traído ese cúmulo de nubes de la desgracia hasta ellos?

Durante mucho tiempo había luchado por alejar la tormenta que la volvió solitaria y triste. Con su ingreso a Fairy Tail, parecía que todo el tormento acabaría para ella. ¿Acaso estaba condenada a alejarlo a él también con su maldición?

Bajo su promesa de la cita, en pleno nublado atardecer, Gray propuso ir a cenar antes del espectáculo prometido.

Pero entonces todo quedó arruinado.

Cuando al sentarse cómodamente en el restaurant, un fuerte trueno anunció la lluvia que caería, ella se tensó y él de inmediato tomó su mano por encima de la mesa, una caricia muy íntima que atrajo incautas miradas hacia ambos, que hablaban a la voz del enamoramiento—. Tranquila, todo está bien.

Pero Juvia no se calmó. Y cuando Gray volvió a su ensimismamiento previo, fue peor.

Porque comieron en silencio. Él pensando lo afortunado que era por tener a Juvia. Ella temiendo arruinar todo con su maldición y sus terribles inseguridades. Y cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con caer, en medio de su comida, no pudo más y tuvo que salir del restaurant, atrayendo finalmente la atención del disperso Gray, que la siguió hasta la salida.

Y al poner un pie fuera del establecimiento, la lluvia comenzó a caer.

 _Estaba hecho._

—¡Juvia! ¿Pero q-...?

—¡Juvia lo arruinó todo, todo! ¡Todo ha sido culpa de la maldición de Juvia! —Chilló ella mientras tallaba torpemente la cara y entonces Gray salió del restaurant y se bañó de lluvia también, entendiendo en el proceso.

 _Ella creía que él-..._

—Hey, no llores. ¿No lo ves? **_El cielo está llorando por ti. Algunos lo llaman lluvia_**. Pero no es porque hayas arruinado algo.

Ella le miró con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Al verla aún desolada, él colocó su mano sobre los húmedos cabellos de ella y luego la impulsó hacia él, abrazándola, buscando reconfortarla.

—¿Gr-Gray-sama?

—¿N-no lo ves? No detesto estar contigo, es que-... —Él guardó silencio unos instantes antes de continuar, como si le avergonzara soltar las palabras—,... ¿realmente no ves lo que me has hecho? Me haces sonreír cuando creí que nunca más lo haría, y sin embargo aquí estoy, haciéndote daño.

—¡Gray-sama no ha lastimado a Juvia! —Ella se soltó de su agarre para verlo, ceñuda y lista a defenderlo, provocando que él se riera, enternecido.

—Pero te hice dudar de ti misma. —Entonces ella miró el pánico en los ojos de Gray, siendo consiente al fin de lo difícil que resultaba ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos y, si bien eso había cambiado con el tiempo y su compañía, había cosas que aún se salían de su control—. Mierda, de verdad he arruinado todo.

Juvia abrió los ojos enormes al escucharlo decir aquello. ¡Él estaba tan aterrado como ella de arruinar su primera cita! Y entonces las lágrimas quisieron asomarse en sus ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez de alivio y felicidad.

—Aún podemos hacer algo para salvar esta cita, Gray-sama.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y q-...? —Y entonces la maga del agua se apoyó contra su torso, tomó impulso para ponerse de puntillas, alcanzó su rostro y lo besó. Antes de que él se moviera, de que reaccionara o pudiese hacer nada.

Gray respondió el beso con el mismo apremio y ansia de ella. Luego se separaron de nuevo, agitados, acalorados y sonrojados; muy conscientes súbitamente de dónde estaban y la lluvia que los bañaba.

Entonces Gray habló, claramente avergonzado—. ¿V-va-... vamos?

Juvia volvió a tomar su brazo, tímida y sonrojada—. Sólo si Gray-sama quiere. —Antes de llevarla de ahí, bajo la lluvia, a salvar una cita.

 _Su cita._

* * *

 _«[...] por eso nunca hagas preguntar por quién doblan las campanas: doblan por ti». —John Donne._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** De verdad que sufrí mucho con este fic TOT tuve que hacer ajustes monstruosos porque me pasé por 100 palabras TOT pero me quedó exactito :D!(L).

Bueno, aún pensaba desarrollarla más, pero no sé si vaya a poder, tener que aplicar mi poder de síntesis chupó mi inspiración XDU así que por el momento es un no sé. Y bueno, para el título del fic, sí, me inspiré en esa cita que derivo en "Por quien doblan las campanas" (y la canción de Metallica xD). Sí, mi título es un refrito de For whom the bell tolls y qué, y qué, y qué? :P

Espero que los personajes me hayan salido IC y que la historia esté bien x.x digo, para todo lo que quise exponer xD y espero leerles pronto :D (ya que Fanfiction ahorita anda chafeando con los reviews TOT).

Les mando muchas galletitas de chocolate :3

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
